Water reducible polyester resins have been used commercially for some time to form protective coatings on electrical equipment such as motors and transformers. These resins are important because they meet the new Environmental Protection Agency regulations for low solvent-containing coatings or water-soluble coatings. While these resins have excellent electrical and physical properties, as an insulating varnish their usefulness would be extended and their importance increased if these properties could be improved upon.